


You Found Me

by captaindoritoes



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, infinity war - Fandom
Genre: Angst and Feels, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), F/M, Marvel Universe, On-Again/Off-Again Relationship, Protective Steve Rogers, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 12:13:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19441249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captaindoritoes/pseuds/captaindoritoes
Summary: Female Reader is an Avenger who went rogue before the Accords and has had an on-and-off again relationship with Steve. One shot that takes place primarily in the middle of Avengers: Infinity War before Steve, Sam and Natasha help Vision and Wanda.Warnings: Unprotected sex. Consensual. 18+ Readers. Adults only.





	You Found Me

Being on your own didn’t bother you much. You started out in life isolated, so you figured what was the point of stopping now. Despite your parents' best to make sure you were loved, your powers made you feel like an 'other'. You tried for the most part just trying not to draw attention to yourself, and the second you could move out on your own, you could. The Avengers were the first real family you ever had, but that didn’t stop you from leaving them too, trying to find a piece of yourself you felt was missing.  
  
Since the Accords were signed, you were used to living off the grid as much as possible, helping others when you could get away with it and trying not to get caught. But it was days and nights like this, sitting in an empty diner by yourself waiting to be served that made you feel utterly lonely. And that sense of cold isolation usually led you to think of Steve and ache with loneliness even more. All of your life you’d been searching for a place to call home and recently started to consider maybe it wasn’t a specific place but something else instead.

You smiled politely as the waitress brought over a small cup of coffee and late-night grub. While digging into your meal, thinking of Steve was one of the few things that caused you to smile these days. You tried to bite back a laugh remembering when Natasha first called him by his new moniker - it took you everything not to poke a little bit of fun at him – Nomad. Sure, he wasn’t the poster boy for the good old stars and stripes anymore, but this other guy – the outcast rogue - just didn’t fit the Steve you knew. Nevertheless, seeing him again five months ago felt like an eternity; you both always seemed to run into each other in different cities, and you rolled your eyes at the thought that maybe he was trying to find you like he said he would when you left the Avengers.

Why couldn’t you shake the feeling that you had to watch your back tonight? Maybe you had gotten paranoid just like Sam warned you might by hanging out with Natasha. It was a simple thought that was distracted by something you saw outside the window. Blowing on your coffee before taking a sip, you swore you saw a sharp light in the shadows, something descending from the midnight sky and landing in the city. Blinking your wary eyes, you promised yourself to get some sleep once you returned to your flat; maybe you’d stop seeing things that weren’t there.

Once you finished your meal and paid your bill, you started to walk home around the alleyways and buildings you were suspicious of in the café. Of course, that was the only way to get to and from your flat that wasn’t twice as long as any other route. The emptiness of the dark roads caused you to feel uneasy. You tried to keep your focus clear, imagining entering your apartment safely and crashing into bed. Then you heard it – a noise from behind. You took off behind the corner and tried not to look back when you thought you heard your name.

“If you’re trying to get your ass kicked, you’re doing a good job,” you said, backtracking and stopping on a dime next to a dimly lit alleyway. It probably wasn’t the smartest idea, but you could take care of yourself as your powers charged up. Threats had a particular way of making them come out.

Shadows cascaded against the alleyway, you could barely make out whatever was moving back there. Until he shifted into the light. His black stealth suit much different than the crisp red, white, and blue uniform. His clean-shaven face covered in a beard that you told him to keep. Steve.

It took you everything to not run into his arms. You were just as good as keeping your emotions in check as Steve was – that was until you fueled by them and couldn’t see between reason and feelings. So you started at a half-pace jog towards him, half-hoping that he wasn’t just in your imagination.

“If you’re trying to hide, you’re not doing a good job either,” he said, pulling out a foreign newspaper that had caught a picture of you in action.

“Shit,” you said, taking it away from him. You didn’t need to know the language of the headline because the picture on the front page told the whole story: you in the last city, grabbing and moving as many people as possible next to a station as a train derailed from the tracks. Someone took one photo of you catching your breath afterwards. Of course.

“Well, you know what it’s like. Not being able to stop yourself from saving the world,” you said, crumbling up the paper and tossing it aside. You couldn’t help but take in the scent of him as you stood close together. And the way he looked; a sadness and reservation etched across his face.

“Steve, I -,” you whispered.

“That’s not me anymore,” he said, glancing away, resigning himself to this newer part of him; the post-civil war part of him that didn’t deserve to go into hiding; the part of him that knew it was worth it because his longtime friend was safe.

“Well, you know, I’m not calling you that other _thing,_ even though you know how much I love this,” you said, your fingers trailing his beard. “Steve’s still in there somewhere,” you noted quietly, your hand stopping to rest on his chest, causing him to sigh deeply. “How did you- “, you started when his lips planted on yours, catching you by surprise, his hands tenderly stroking your neck and getting lost in your hair.

“I told you - you have to get better at hiding,” he quipped, breaking his mouth away from yours and subtly moving you up against the wall. You had to admit to yourself, there was one thing that you liked about this Nomad: he didn’t take forever to make his move.

“You mean, this one and only time someone took a photo of me,” you sighed, “What about Natasha?” The last thing you’d really want her to see is you both going at it, not that she hadn't walked in on you two once or twice before.

It was Steve’s turn to sigh and clench his jaw. “She’s not with me this time, she and Sam are out watching over Vision and Wanda…I’m here fo–“

You cut him off, not needing to hear anymore, pressing your lips to his and locking your arms around his neck. His arms snaked around your waist and softly grabbing your behind as he lifted you into his arms; he started walking with you back to an old Avengers transport. You both let each other breathe as he signaled for the ramp to silently descend. As he carried you inside, the ramp moved back again to seal the entryway. You planted your feet on the ground and began removing each other’s clothes; taking a little longer to help him remove the entire suit he had to contend with; you almost cracked a joke to ask if he was sewn into it. Once you were both free of your clothes, there was no time to waste to feel the taste of his lips on yours before his tongue and teeth began nipping at your neck; both of your hands explored the other’s soft skin, his touch causing goosebumps up and down your arms.

“I missed you so much,” he huffed, his mouth planting kisses along your neck to your collarbone; his hands couldn’t get enough of your ass.

“I thought you’d never find me again,” you gasped, as lips lapped around your breasts, taking one of your nipples into his mouth and removed it with a popping sound. Wrapping his hands underneath your legs, he lifted you into his arms. You could feel his cock pressing against your stomach as one of your hands dropped down and began to massage him.

“I’d never stop until I did,” he groaned, as you began placing him inside you. Impressively, he didn’t start taking you up against one of the walls; he lowered onto his knees with you wrapped around him until your back made contact with the cold steel floor. His hands found their way between your legs, playing with the wetness that lingered as he laid inside you.

He paused, seeming to want to take all of the time in the world to be with you. “Steve,” you whispered, moving your legs around him, letting him know that you were ready.

He smiled as he kissed you again and then began moving in and out of you. Your hands fingered his beard before he dipped his lips towards you neck and began groaning softly. He stretched your arms above your head, locking you into place as his thrusts grew deeper.

“Please, harder,” you moaned as he kept going; all you wanted to do was spend the rest of time with him. You couldn’t stop the feeling he was creating inside you with every pump of his hips, that place that he was taking you higher and higher. When he let go of your hands, you ran one of them up and down his back, and the other between you to finger yourself softly and help him finish you off.

He grunted, “Come for me,” as his thrusts grew a little faster and harder. You reached your mouth towards his as you moaned his name out loudly, feeling the euphoria reach down from your core to your toes. A tear or two escaped from your eyes from the pleasure and comfort of having him with you; something that you didn’t realize you’d feared you’d never have the chance to do again. Soon, he came too; pumping his hips until they eventually came to a halt, struggling to stop unloading his essence into you.

Your hands rested low on his back as both of you laid with each other taking time to catch your breath. You slowly untangled your legs as he shifted his weight ever so slowly onto his shoulders, still holding you in place underneath him. Looking into his blue eyes, he seemed less unsure than he did at the start of the night. You couldn’t stop your eyes from watering again.

“Time for you to leave again, huh?” he asked hesitantly, his fingers tracing your lips so you’d look at him, a deep concern scattering across his face. 

You always did this after you met up - you ran because you felt like it was the only way to keep yourself safe; from letting emotions overrule you. You subtly bit his thumb before taking his hand into yours. “I think it’s time to stop playing hide and seek,” you said, bringing a small confused smile to his face. “I’m home,” you declared softly, shaking your head as you both smiled in relief that was a long time coming. As he kissed you again, you knew then: you could take on the world together.


End file.
